


Amelia Shepherd Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Amelia Shepherd imagines from my Tumblr





	Amelia Shepherd Imagines

Sifting through your pockets, you were trying to find some cash to pay for your drink. You thought you had some but as you stood at the bar, holding people up, it began to seem less likely that you had. After all, with the move to Seattle and starting your new job tomorrow your mind was all over the place. With one more futile attempt, you dove once more into your pockets silently praying that a miracle would happen and the money you needed would appear and it did. A woman, who was beautiful may you add, appeared next to you holding up ten dollars to the bartender. "Here, I've got it." She told you and you smiled gratefully at her.

 

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." You thanked her.

 

"It's no problem. You looked like you needed help so I helped. Besides, I'm pretty sure if I didn't a riot would break out because if there's one thing I know it's that you never get in between people coming off long shifts at work and alcohol." She shrugged with a slight laugh. "I'm Amelia by the way."

 

"Y/N."

 

"So, Y/N, what brings you to Seattle?" Amelia asked. You furrowed your eyebrows a little, not understanding how she knew you weren't from around here. "It's a little obvious that you're new here." She clarified seeing the confusion that was momentarily spread across your face.

 

"My new job. I thought it was time for a change so here I am." You told her.

 

As the night went on, the two of you got talking. Amelia listened intently as you talked about your home town and the crazy stuff you got up to as a kid. You listened as she told you about how she was supposed to meet up with some friends but they bailed. Eventually, you decided to call it a night as you had to be up early the next day. What you didn't expect was that as you left the bar, with Amelia in tow, you would start making out. This then lead to you go back to your place and hook up. Hands roaming each other's body. Feverish kisses followed.

 

The next morning, Amelia was already gone. You weren't disappointed though. You knew it was just a one night stand. All you got was her first name and nothing else. It was a nice moment but now you had to put all of your focus on your new job and that meant pushing your one heated night of passion with the brown haired beauty to the back of your mind.

 

However, things didn't quite go to plan. As you followed the chief, who was giving you a brief crash course to the hospital, you walked past two doctors, one of which looked a lot like the woman you had met last night. "Amelia?" You asked causing the doctor to turn to you. Her expression changed into one of shock as she realised who had just called her.

 

"Y/N?" She returned, her voice faltered. "This is your new job?"

 

"Yep." You replied. Both the chief and the other doctor looked between the two of you, not knowing how you know each other. After the small conversation, the chief ushered you to the next part of your tour.

 

"Great. I'll see you around then." Amelia waved as you began walking away. Once you were out of sight she turned to the desk where her case files were and gently banged her head against it. "I'm so screwed." She mumbled.


End file.
